<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timed Out by AutumnAlchemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589279">Timed Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAlchemist/pseuds/AutumnAlchemist'>AutumnAlchemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I have No Excuse, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sickfic, i just wanted to write something sweet and soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAlchemist/pseuds/AutumnAlchemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even the leader needs to take the time to rest.</p><p>Especially when it knocks him flat out cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Time &amp; Twilight (Linked Universe), Time &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe), Warriors &amp; Twilight (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timed Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly wrote this as a small comfort and for me to get back into the swing of writing smaller fics again. Hope you enjoy this new little thing I wrote! And as always, remember to take care of yourself if you're sick or feeling under the weather.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time really hated having a fever. Plain and simple. He struggled going through the dense trees following along behind Legend, heading in the direction of Kakariko Village from the forest. Before they had found themselves in Legend’s era, they had just gotten out of some rainy weather in Wild’s Era a few days prior. It was cold, miserable, and they were all struggling to keep going. He had pushed his only cloak over to Wind and Four, not wanting to have either of them get drenched and end up sick. </p><p>But now he was regretting that decision. Partly. Because he was now getting sick.</p><p>He could feel his feet dragging with every step, how his shoulders ache with the weight of his pack. Not to mention the throb in his head behind his eyes. He grit his teeth to stifle the groan, pinching his brows together and eyes closed as he let his feet move automatically. The sun that peeked through the treetops hurt to look through and he just wanted this over with. How much longer?</p><p>“You okay there, Time?”</p><p>He blinked, turning to look over and see the worried look Sky was giving him. When had he lagged behind?</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah I’m just tired,” he said, trying to brush off the worry the other had.</p><p>“You sure?” Sky pressed easily, coming up to walk beside him easily. “You’re not looking too good.” Time glanced forward to see everyone was slowing at him. He grunted as he tried to pick up the pace.</p><p>“I’m sure. Please, let’s just get to Kakariko.”</p><p>“Sure, sure. Whatever you say,” Legend grumbled as he waved his hand, motioning for everyone to get moving again. They continued along the paths that laid before the. He was trying to focus on Legend right ahead of him, but he found he was struggling to make sense with the way the world tilted and swayed. He gave another shake, trying to clear his head but it made the throbbing in his head spike sharply with the movement. And with that spike of pain came the nauseating sensation in his stomach.</p><p>He stopped, one hand lifting to his head and the other to his stomach as he tried to breathe slowly. He had to just tough it out. Just a little bit more. They were almost to town!</p><p>“Do you need to stop and sit for a minute?” Someone asked. He peeked open his eye, seeing the concern on Warriors’ face. A part of him wanted to, but another wanted to keep moving. Slowly the feelings faded to a more dull sensation.</p><p>“I’ll be fine…” he mumbled. But just as he lifted his foot up to take a step, the world tilted again and he nearly rolled his ankle and fell if it wasn’t for Warriors reaching out to steady him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He heard it distantly, and he didn’t have the strength to turn his head.</p><p>He felt too hot. Too much.</p><p>Why did he have to get a fever?</p><p>“Time!”</p><p>He didn’t get the chance to answer when everything went dark. The muffled voices of his companions calling out to him fading away.</p><p> </p><p>Twilight frowned as he looked down at his bags at his feet that he was organizing, trying desperately to not hover over Time like he wanted to. He was anxious over the fact that he had passed out from a fever, but also so mad at him. How could he go about doing anything and not tell them he wasn’t feeling well? They could have stopped to let him rest and recover.</p><p>But Time was stubborn, just like all of them. Too caring about everyone else and putting his own worries aside.</p><p>Thankfully with his help, Warriors and himself had managed to carry Time all the way to Kakariko Village when they breached the canopy of trees, Legend racing ahead on his boots to get rooms at the Inn for them all while they followed the path. Getting time out of his gear and clothes to only his pants and a thin shirt, he and Warriors had put him into bed immediately before covering him with a light blanket.</p><p>Just a fever. It was just a fever. He looked up from his equipment, seeing Warriors was wringing out a cloth that had been sitting in cool water and folded it slightly, before draping it over Time’s forehead. Everyone had wanted to crowd around and ask how he was doing, be it from concern or being nosey, but they had shooed out everyone else to make certain that they weren’t over crowded. But he could use the distraction while they waited for Time to wake up.</p><p>“Just as stubborn as the rest of us.”</p><p>Twilight glanced over to see the tired look on Warrior’s face, down to his pants and undershirt as well as he sat beside Time’s bedside, looking at Twilight as he spoke.</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah. He is.”</p><p>“I’m going to kick him when he wakes up for being stupid.”</p><p>Twilight snorted, amused by the hollow threat. “You won’t have the heart to do it. He just gotta open his eyes, give you the sad look, and you give in to him. Like every time he’s done it.”</p><p>“I do not!” Warriors hissed, trying not to shout so loudly. Time didn’t stir, breathing through his mouth with quiet snores. Twilight gave a shake of his head, not believing Warriors for a second. But they fell into an awkward silence. Their room didn’t have a personal fire pit to set up, nor did it have anything to use for cooking. Anything he wanted to do other than sit there and try and pass the time was unavailable.</p><p>He glanced up to Time again, wanting to run over to him, to fidget with the cloth, to see about doing something- anything!- to help him wake up. But all they could do was wait.</p><p>“When do you think he got sick?” Warriors asked, his voice dropping to be a bit more quiet as he looked to Twilight. He sighed, running a hand through his hair to push bangs from his face, leaning back against his chair.</p><p>“Honestly? I don’t know. It could have been the rain in Wild’s time. Goddesses above, he didn’t use a cloak.”</p><p>“Yeah. He gave it to Wind and Four to use as we tried to find cover. Did he dry off afterwards?”</p><p>Twilight shrugged, looking away from Warriors to Time again. “I don’t know. I was more preoccupied making sure I got dried off and a fire going to pay attention.” He looked away at that, frowning to himself as he looked down at his feet.</p><p>He should have checked to ensure everyone was dried off. He should have checked if they were going to be okay. But, there was no going back. He couldn’t change what he didn’t do, only hope that Time could break through his fever. Or at least wake up enough to get some food in him.</p><p>He felt a hand settle on his back and rub circles between his shoulder blades. He turned and looked to Warriors, seeing the tired smile on Warriors’ face.</p><p>“Don’t start that,” he began, his eyes giving him a look despite his smile. “I know you and you’re thinking about what you could have done. It’s not going to help us now.” Twilight sighed, knowing he was right.</p><p>“Still doesn’t stop the feeling,” he offered in a grumble, looking back over at Time. He looked like he was sweating more as his breathing quickened. But his lips were still pink, and he didn’t seem to be struggling for breath.</p><p>“What do you think he has? A cold?”</p><p>“We can only hope it’s just a cold. I’d like to not think of what else he could get.”</p><p>Twilight nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what could happen. Time could easily slip into the flu, or even pneumonia if they didn’t take care of it now. And potions wouldn’t help them much. They helped in healing of wounds and bones, the damage of fighting and getting into accidents. But sickness? They didn’t have anything powerful enough to work on that.</p><p>“It’s best to try and let it run its course. We keep his fever down, try and get him to eat something, and let him rest. He certainly needs it with putting up with all of us.”</p><p>Those words said by Hyrule rang in his head. And it was true. They could only make sure that he got as much rest as he could, to stay warm and dry, and hopefully make sure he eats something.</p><p>A loud growl echoed in the silence of the room.</p><p>Though it wasn’t him growling like a wolf.</p><p>“You should get something to eat, Twilight.”</p><p>“‘M fine. I’ll eat later.”</p><p>The hand that had been rubbing his back gave him a light shove in the arm. “Bullshit. You’ll sit here all day and night, not move an inch, just to make sure he’s fine and get yourself sick.”</p><p>Twilight rolled his eyes as he looked back up. “Like you’re one to talk.”</p><p>“Hey. I’m at least trying to think of the bigger picture. Having one person down is bad enough, but having more of us out of commission just because you’re stubborn and wanna make sure he’s fine. That’s not going to help us.”</p><p>Twilight looks away, realizing that it was true. But he had the infamous stubborn streak too. That hand came back and gripped his bicep again, firm but not bruising.</p><p>“It’s not going to help Time either.”</p><p>It was quiet again before Twilight finally sighed, slumping as he finally let all the tension flow out of him. He felt so drained, so exhausted just from his worry.</p><p>“You’re right,” he mumbled before he pushed himself out of his chair, wincing as his back nearly seized up in pain from how long he’d been hunched over. “I’ll go get something to eat. And then come and-”</p><p>He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He paused before walking over to open it, curious to see who it was. Just outside the door stood Wild and Hyrule, both giving worried looks but Hyrule managed a smile. “Hey. How’re you guys holding up?”</p><p>Twilight stepped aside to let them in, seeing that they had a few items in their arms. “We’re alright. He’s still asleep.”</p><p>“Probably a good thing,” Wild commented as he walked over to the small table, depositing what he had in his arms onto the surface. Bread, wrapped packages that crinkled with movement, and a few jars. Some jars had jam or other spreads, others had bits of dried fruit, and one was some sugar. “We got some stuff for you and him when he wakes up.”</p><p>“Especially these,” Hyrule commented as he also deposited items on the table. “When he wakes up, he needs to have a pinch of this every few hours,” Hyrule commented as he held up a small bottle full of some sort of dried herbs.</p><p>“What is it?” Twilight asked, coming over to inspect what the other hero was holding.</p><p>“Medicinal herbs. Put a pinch of this in a cup of hot water to make tea. Don’t let him eat the herbs though. They’ll be really bitter.” Twilight nodded at Hyrule’s explanation.</p><p>“All it’s going to do is help speed up his recovery and give him a bit of a boost. It won’t cure anything.”</p><p>“Alright. Thanks guys.”</p><p>Wild waved it off with a smile. “Not a problem. If you guys want some soup made or something, I’m sure I can get something going for him to have when he wakes up.”</p><p>“Yes. Please tell us when he does awaken.”</p><p>Warriors gave a hum behind Twilight before speaking up. “Of course. Go get some rest yourselves now.”</p><p>“I think I rested enough for my lif- ow ow ow!”</p><p>Twilight choked on a laugh as Hyrule had reached up to grab at a scarred ear and pulled on it, his face furious at the others’ blatant joke. “You finish that sentence and not get some rest either, I will knock you out to do so.”</p><p>“Sorrysorrysorry! Let go!”</p><p>Twilight had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as the other two left, resorting to shoving his knuckle into his mouth to attempt at keeping quiet. They left the room, Wild scrambling to have the other let go of his ear. He struggled to catch his breath before finally he calmed himself, chest spasming with held back giggles as he closed the door again to offer them all some peace and quiet.</p><p>Twilight walked over to the table full of snacks and opened up a package, seeing a bunch of sweets. Some he recognized like little cookies or tarts, but others were completely foreign to him. Then there was some smoked sausage and cheeses, a bag of mixed nuts, and a couple of fresh fruits.</p><p>He turned to Warriors and held up one of the honey treats in his fingers. “Come get some before I eat it all.”</p><p>“You eat it all and I’ll kick your ass then.” Twilight laughed at Warriors’ threat as he walked over with a few treats in his hands and handed the other a honey cake. Sitting down in the chairs, the two of them ate quietly as they watched Time sleep still. The ache started back up in his chest again, and Twilight frowned and looked back up at Warriors, seeing the same stern look on his face.</p><p>“You think he’ll be okay?” He asked, voice quiet after he swallowed the mouthful of the sweet treat. He glanced up to see Warriors give him a look; unreadable yet so open and honest.</p><p>“I sure hope so…” Warriors mumbled. Taking another bite of his honey cake as they sat beside Time’s sleeping form.</p><p> </p><p>He felt so heavy. From his hands to his torso, his head and his eyelids. Vaguely he could feel that he was laying down on something soft, that something was over him but it was still so hard to tell. He groaned at the sudden spike of pain between his eyes from a headache. There was something else there. Right beside him. He turned his head, struggling to open his one eye to look at what was there.</p><p>A hand? No.. no there were a few hands. He blinked a few times, trying to clear the weird goopy haze that was in his vision. Following the hands, he saw Twilight and Warriors slumped on the edge of the bed, chairs pulled up beside it as they took a snooze. They were leaning against each other in their sleep, arms stretched out to be near his hand but also not.</p><p>His boys looked so peaceful while sleeping. He hummed to himself, closing his eye again to try and catch some more sleep when he heard a snore. Blinking, it wasn’t from either Twilight or Warriors, both of them breathing quietly. With a frown he lifted his head slightly to look.</p><p>The room was dark, lit only by a small lantern up by the doorframe. He could make out the form of Sky, leaning up into a corner with his sail cloth draped over him like a blanket, giving snores in his sleep as he was propped upright. A shuffling noise and he saw just behind Warriors and Twilight that Hyrule and Wild were propped up together, using a spare blanket between them as they rested.</p><p>He heard a creak of wood and he gave a hum, confused still from everything. Where were they? What had happened? But then he saw a dark green shirt and shorts before the blond and pink blob of a face turned to be Legend.</p><p>“Good evening, sleepyhead.” Legend whispered, amusement in his tone. Time gave a confused noise, trying to really understand but his head felt full of cotton. Or wool. Both were thick and soft and overly warm.</p><p>“Glad to see you’re among the living still. I’d hate to see you get offed, old man. Especially by something simple as a cold.”</p><p>The way he spoke was annoying. He frowned as he looked up at Legend, opening his mouth but his lips cracked and his tongue felt like dry leather. Closing his mouth, he tried to make some saliva to try and wet his throat so he could speak. But he wasn’t able to speak when Warriors shot up, red crease markings on his face from the bedsheet, eyes dazed but looking right at him.</p><p>“Oh,” Warriors whispered before he gave a soft smile. “Good to see you’re awake.”</p><p>It took a moment before he could try and speak. “What happened?” his voice was raspy and his throat scratched painfully.</p><p>"You passed out with a fever," Warriors explained simply, Twilight startling awake with a snort and bleary eyes. Time didn't say anything before Legend came back over, blocking the light from the nearby lantern.</p><p>"You gotta drink some of this. Our dear traveler said it'll help make you feel better." He hummed, his head feeling so very heavy, much like his eyes.</p><p>"You can nap after drinking this," Twilight managed out before he helped lift Time's head. He frowned, but despite the ache in his neck, he sat up with a cup of warm liquid to his lips provided by Warriors.</p><p>Bitterness hit his tongue and he jerked away to try and spit it out. What were they trying to force him to drink!?</p><p>"Okay gross," Warriors grumbled as he wiped his face. "But you gotta drink it, old man."</p><p>"Could have warned me about the foul taste," he mumbled as he frowned at the three.</p><p>"Hey, medicine is supposed to be bitter. It's not fairy fountain waters, which is mostly sugar," Legend retorted. He braced himself to take more drinks of tea, his stomach churning at the flavor that hit his tongue and settled inside him.</p><p>But when it was pulled away, he was thankful to catch his breath. But he still felt tired but now mixed with a nauseated stomach.</p><p>"There. Now you can get back to sleep."</p><p>"Doubt I will with that taste still in my mouth…"</p><p>Twilight just let his head drop back down softly onto a pillow. He grunted as it jostled his head and made the pain turn sharp and then dull again.</p><p>"We're all safe, and you need to try and break your fever," he explained, his gray-blue eyes soft as his brow lessened its crease,, the markings relaxing as well. Time hummed again, feeling sleep try to catch him again and he was helpless to resist. With the bitter taste of some tea on his tongue but the warmth of safety, he found himself asleep within moments.</p><p>By morning, his fever broke and he felt better. Enough to go around town to get items and find the next path forward in their rather exhausting adventures.</p><p>It was a few days later that had them setting up camp, Twilight and Warriors both huddled under a shared blanket in camp, faces red with fever and the look of utter misery in their faces.</p><p>The cold was making its way around the group it seemed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>